


beautiful people, not so beautiful problems.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: M/M, toxic homosexual relationship broken up by murder!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: bertie wells wants to die. lie after lie after lie hits him, and he doesn't know where else to turn.
Relationships: Stephen Bampton/Bertie Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	beautiful people, not so beautiful problems.

**Author's Note:**

> tw abuse, suicidal feelings, harmful rumors?

_ Bertie smiled up at Stephen, the man he loved, his eyes sparkling green in the pale moonlight. It was mid-July, and the sun had set, leaving the moon in its place and the sparkling river at Eton was a light green, also matching Stephen’s eyes.  _

_ “You’re beautiful,” Bertie whispered, reaching up to run a hand through Stephen’s hair. Stephen smiled and kissed him softly.  _

_ “I love you, Bertie. I won’t force you to say it back,” _

“God, Bertie, do you ever stop complaining?” Stephen hissed, snapping Bertie out of his delirium where Stephen was kind.

Green was the colour of the eyes of the man Bertie loved. Stephen was hard to understand, and he was always hard to touch, and seemed to be more distant than Bertie’s happiness. 

He always got so agitated, told Bertie to stop because he was ruining their happy, pure love. 

As if either of them were happy.

Whenever he walked through the winding halls of Eton, he heard them talk.

_ “He wants to die,” Lie, lie, lie. “And he should fucking try,” _

It was lie after lie after  _ lie. _

They were pretty fucking tired of these beautiful people with beautiful problems.

Regardless, Bertie apologised to Stephen and said he’d make it up to him, because what else could he do? What other choice did he have?

He didn’t quite have the energy to care if he wouldn’t sleep that night because he’d be haunted by the ghost of Stephen’s touch.

***

Red, Bertie thought, was always well suited to anger. As he watched Stephen down cup after cup of rum punch and wipe at his lips, lies pouring out of his mouth too, he couldn’t help but stare into Stephen’s eyes. 

He liked to lie, Bertie reasoned, because it was twisted and made Bertie hang onto his every word.

_ “He likes to lie. Lie, lie, lie. And he should fucking stop.” Bertie’s mind would chorus. _

Red was the colour that the whites of Stephen’s eyes would go when he had too much to drink and started to pour poison into Bertie’s ears.

The saddest thing about Bertie was, he couldn’t escape. He couldn’t escape Stephen, couldn’t escape the lies. 

_ If I truly wanted to die, I would’ve done it by now,  _ he said to himself.

That was all until Stephen got arrested for the murder of Mr. Curtis. Then all those lies about him wanting to die became the bitter, twisted reality.

God knows Bertie had problems, and God knows he’d never solve them.

The newspapers were titled with, “Bertie Wells wants to die!” for months, and he wanted to say they were a lie, say they were hyperbolic.

But he wanted to die, and it was the ugly truth, and he could no longer cover it up with the pretty lies.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey different from my other shit, but why not?


End file.
